This program is based on experience in developing a bovine ventricular assist device (PVAD) for use with implantable electrical or thermal energy systems. The program goal is to develop a PVAD pump configured for a best fit to human anatomy and to perform long term animal studies with this device as a prelude to future preclinical evaluations of the PVAD with implantable energy systems.